


Skulls & Flowers

by bolles88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Punk!Zayn, SO, Slight Smut, Suicide, Top!Niall, bottom!Zayn, flowerchild!niall, there is cutting, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolles88/pseuds/bolles88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wasn't like Niall. Niall was much too bright to be like Zayn. But they loved each other very much. Like two chocolates, one white chocolate and the other dark chocolate. But, both delicious.</p><p>So how did they work? </p><p>It's quite simple, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skulls & Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this! It took up a lot of my time even though it's sorta confusing, whoops.

Zayn was dark chocolate and the hissing tea kettle. Niall was vanilla ice cream and sweet rosemary tea. Niall was the party, Zayn was the hangover. Niall was loud and bubbly, Zayn was quiet and kept to himself. 

Zayn had rough, tan skin and dark black hair. Niall had soft, pale baby skin and dyed, light blonde hair. Zayn was covered in tattoos. Niall wasn't inked at all, not one bit. Niall's bright blue eyes melted into Zayn's fierce brown ones. Zayn had gages and piercings on his brows, nose and lips. Niall always wore a daisy crown, a lovely trademark. 

So how did it work? 

It was quite simple, actually, Niall was warm, summer sunshine, Zayn was a humid, fall thunderstorm. But, together they created a beautiful rainbow. 

While Niall made Zayn happy, louder and just plain fun, Zayn made Niall quieter, more focused and less insecure. Niall showed Zayn the small and big pleasures in life, like delicate flowers beginning to bloom. Zayn taught Niall the meaning of care and thoughtfulness, he showed Niall that you didn't have to party the day away.

They had met at a small hospital, both in the similar conditions. Niall had flashed Zayn a smile and say down next to him. He adjusted his daisies, retying a few. And, like always, they went around the circle, the girl with the pink hair starting first. Niall, being new was last,

"I'm Niall, uh, Niall Horan." 

Before anyone could ask why the perky and gay young lad was in a therapist group, he flashed one of his scarred wrists to the onlookers. "Insecurity, eh, you know how it is." 

And Zayn respected him from that point on, and they connected instantly. 

While their relationship bloomed, so did the boys. 

Zayn's jaw became more defined and Niall's hated baby fat disappeared over the years. Yet, Niall still wore the damned flower crown. 

They also became more desired to feel each others skin. Niall loved Zayn's face when he hit his orgasms, his face carved in pleasure, his mouth like an 'O'. Zayn loved Niall's smug looks and he loved Niall's moans. 

They both loved each other, every little bit of each other. Zayn thought Niall's scars made him strong. Niall thought Zayn's struggle with bulimia showed how much determination Zayn had. 

•••

Somedays you stare into the sun and look for answers. Sometimes, you get the answer you want and you rejoice, this is what Niall did. Zayn finally decided he was ready, he was ready for Niall. 

Now this may seem shocking, but Zayn was a virgin to boys, even though he had been gay for five years, three if those five were spent with Niall. Zayn scared people away with his threatening looks and the fact that he fit into the stereotypical 'bad guy'. 

Niall was too damn social to be a virgin, he had fucked girls and boys for awhile until Zayn came along. And that's what made Niall so wonderfully confusing, the fact that he was a natural partier, when he walked into a room he knew almost everyone. He could drink pints and still manage to carry a conversation. Niall was a social butterfly, Zayn wasn't. 

The first date lead to another one and on and on, and Niall dropped his habits. 

•••

So one morning Zayn made a hardy breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausages and toast piled on a tray with some daisies that Niall could wear. When he opened the door Niall's little mop of blonde hair was barley seen under all the covers. 

Tapping Niall slightly, Zayn began whispering in Niall's ear to wake up. 

•••

How did it happen? Well Zayn wasn't really sure, he was just talking, actually telling Niall he wanted to go all the way and then the tray was on the floor and they were both just in boxers.

And then boxers were off and they were so much closer then they had ever been. It all felt so good, the way Niall managed to wrap his hands in all right places and how his tongue knew no boundaries. Niall kissed the tattoos he could reach, trailing his nose over the chest tattoos. His hands were all over the gages in Zayn's ears that turned him on so much. 

And then Zayn was on Niall running his hands down the silk that Niall insisted was skin. He nipped at the pale flesh that was so fucking innocent it made him want to scream. Zayn clawed at the messy daisies perched on Niall's head. 

And then cool hit Zayn in the best way, as if he was a dry desert and Niall's mouth was the cooling rain. The visual if Niall in between Zayn's legs was much to good to be true. 

Niall didn't want to hurt Zayn, he was much to beautiful and worth too much to hurt, so he did what he could. Convincing Zayn to relax he slipped in two fingers. Cold and uncomfortable, that's what Zayn was. But by the third finger Zayn was begging. 

And then, finally, they were connected. Zayn was mumbling all the words that expressed pain while Niall cooed about how it would feel good in a minute. But he didn't and the tattoos and the piercings didn't even matter anymore and suddenly he was aware of himself. The image Zayn had created was gone and it was just Niall and Zayn. And Zayn was raw. Tears burned at his cheeks, and he wanted to say sorry and how he could do this but water filled his mind. He was ugly and in pain and he wanted Niall to let him be alone because Niall was better then a insecure, baby. 

Niall really didn't like this Zayn. He didn't like the Zayn that saw himself as ugly and fat even though Zayn was gorgeous. He didn't like the small, whimpering Zayn that Niall wasn't good at helping. But Niall loved Zayn, every part of him and wanted to help. He slowly began to place his daisies on Zayn's head. 

"Beautiful," He whispered, placing a flower on Zayn's head. "Outstanding, thoughtful, gorgeous, loving..." 

And then Zayn was adjusted and he was ontop of the world. His tears were gone and his heart was pressed against Niall's. He was on fire, he was hungry for Niall and, Christ, Niall was most certainly feeding that hunger. 

When Zayn hit his high he screamed, cuming all over Niall's chest in ribbons of delicate white. Niall came right after with a chorus of, "fuck fuck fuck" as he gripped onto Zayn. 

•••

And Zayn, who was always a giver decided he needed to thank Niall. So while his little blonde angel slept he slipped on some sweatpants and a white tee. 

An then, a 3 am Zayn was at a flower shop carefully choosing some daisies. But the man told Zayn they are out of daisies. So Zayn bought a small bouquet of light purple flowers, not knowing the name, but, is happy with his purchase. Walking back to his beaten car he hummed with joy, he was now Niall's and Niall was now his. 

And hummed turned into singing and his voice was carrying such a lovely tune that he switched on the radio. Singing along to some random pop song that he shouldn't know the lyrics to distracted him. 

Zayn was a good driver, he really was. It wasn't his fault. But, if he hasn't taken his eyes if the road for a slight minute he would've seen the truck carelessly swerving down the road. He would've jerked aside and then parked on the side of the road to make everyone in that car was ok. But that song that annoyed so Zayn damn much just had to flick on. And Zayn just had to change it. And he looked up just in time to see bright lights headed for him, and in that moment Zayn's life flashed in front of him. 

•••

He had no chance. 

Well that's what the doctors told Niall. But Niall was numb. His heart was shattered and it floated around his body in broken pieces. 

Niall's eyes were glazed and so was his mind. It was a joke right? Zayn would pop up off of that dirty stretcher and run into Niall's arms. He would sob and so into Zayn's chest and tell him he was a dumb fucker for joking like that. 

But Zayn is dead and Niall is numb. He isn't attached to his body anymore. He is gone. 

Niall watches as Zayn is rolled out of one of the hospita rooms. Zayn is wearing Niall's flower crown. Niall is wearing a new crown, a crown of light purple flowers that is splattered with dark red. He is wearing a crown of flowers that is splattered with Zayn.

His eyes follow the men with Zayn. He throws his ringing phone and watches it shatter into millions of pieces. 

•••

Nothing to live for. He won't even get a kiss from Zayn, he get anything from Zayn anymore. What did Niall do to deserve this? He always ate his food and was usually nice. He stopped cutting, Zayn helped him stop. Who would stop him now?

•••

No one 

No one stopped Niall.

No one stopped him as he shakily grabbed his old friends, his only friends, and let then kiss and bite his flesh. He couldn't even cry. His mind was too gone and his vision too blurry. He couldn't feel.

So Niall carved things he loved into him. He carved Zayn's name near his chest and on his wrists. He carved three daisies on his stomach. He drew the equal love symbol. He used his handy razor and etched names if his loved ones on his thighs. Then he drew hearts. So many hearts. All for Zayn. And then he laid down. 

He was tired. 

Just so very tired.

•••

Niall was the mermaid, the delicate beauty perched on the rocks. Zayn was the ocean, harsh and calm all at the same time. But if the ocean dried out and left, what would the mermaid do? Well she had to leave to. 

Zayn was the shy and quiet turtle who kept to himself. Niall was the smooth and sturdy shell tht comforted the turtle. But what happens if the turtle dies? The shell is stuck with a dead body. So the shell must die and crack and wither too. 

So how did they work? 

You see Niall and Zayn were quite simple, actually. 

Niall was flowers and Zayn was skulls and it didn't make sense at all but, Niall was the day and Zayn was the night and in order to survive they needed each other. 

Give and take.

And in heaven they were even more magical, because that's just how they worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! Congrats! You've made it to the end! I hope it wasn't too bad and I hope everyone liked it! :) thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @izzygeller 
> 
> Izzy


End file.
